Neva Meant 2 B
by dreamingillusion4eva
Summary: Heartbroken. Fear. Hopelessness. She left them, all of them. Without saying goodbye. What happens when she returns? [Please read and review! Sesshy&Kags Parrings.]
1. default chappie

Heart beat- my heart is beating

But this time is different

Whenever I think about you, it beats like none other

The beats are strong,

And it beats out of time

The message is simple

It **iS** calling for you.


	2. chappie 1

Disclaimer: Dont oWn :nething: but pLOt!

I want reviews! That way I would know if you like this story! and continue with it

* * *

He- was my everything.

I loved him from the moment I saw him. One could call this love at first sight.

When he first came to my school, he was the center of gossip. For weeks, people have been talking about this mysterious new guy. Everyone that knew him would say positive things about him. How he was smart, sophisticated, caring and kind. And how true they were! As well, did I mention how his eyes were so dreamy that one could gaze into them for endless hours without having to blink? And how his laughter would cheer anyone-anyone that was about to cry or anyone who was so mad that could tear a text book into a million pieces. You may call me a lovesick school girl-but what I'm saying is absolutely, positively true! He was just a typical looking guy, not too handsome and not too unattractive.

He was Asian, but had silvery white hair (I think it has something to do with his genetics) and was about five foot eight. The perfect height for me, for I am five foot one. But it was his personality that I was drawn to the most. The way he would know that something was not right and would ask you if you were upset. Or the way he would do something so carefully and gently. He was basically any guy thatI girl would want. I couldnt imagine a day without him. He is like the sun-my sun. A day without him is like a day without tomorrow. There would be no point in living without him. Just thinking about him makes my heart melt away, leaving me with a fuzzy and tingling feeling. I will always love him no matter what happens.

_

* * *

AN: review! review! review!

* * *

_

Sitting on the window sill, I found myself mesmerized by the scene outside. It was snowing. It really was a beautiful site. The snow laid a thick inch or so, covering the roof tops of the skyscrapers as well as the cemented roads and sidewalk. Since that snow had started falling in the late evenings, the snow that covered ground had not been stepped on yet. The moonlight as well as the stars glowed and reflected against the snow luminating the whole area. Starring at no particular place, I was brought back to my memories from my junior years at Shikon High. It was a wonderful time. I had only moved away from Vancouver to Hong Kong two years ago. I didn't want to move to my parent's hometown. Departing from Canada was so painful and heartbreaking to me. I was leaving my friends, my neighbors, and most of all, Sesshomaru.

* * *

_Flashback: Running as fast as my legs could carry me, I ran, for the fear that was in my heart. The fear of losing him, and never able to see him. Running, running to the safest place I could think of—my room. Securing the lock, closing the drapes, hiding myself from the world, I plopped on my bed, grasping my pillow and crying my heart out. I didn't bother to turn on the lights._

_And for weeks after that, I have been gloomy. Sesshomaru and others have gotten a feeling that I was upset and tried to cheer me up. But I would not utter a word to them and tell them what was bothering me. I did not have the heart to tell them that I would be leaving soon – leaving them behind, as soon as the year ends. I know that I should have told them, for it must have been so horrible to find out that your best friend had left you without saying goodbye. But I had to; for fear of it becoming reality, for if I did not say a word, I still had a chance, a hope, that I would not be leaving. How wrong I was!

* * *

_

Even though I live in Hong Kong now, I have never forgotten anything about Vancouver and especially – not him. Tears started to drizzle down my cheeks. I missed him so much! I longed to call his name again. How I missed his assuring voice. I wish to phone him this instant and talk to him, like I used to, for endless hours on end talking about nothing. But I don't think I would ever have the guts to do that. I even gotten a new instant email addy, but kept the old one, just in case, as well as to see his latest nickname and display picture, all the while "appearing offline" as the status.

I really should get to sleep... but I feel so awake...just then, the clock in my room beeped. 3:00 am. Here I am sitting on the window sill, shivering, dwelling on past memories.

* * *

_"..gooooo online and talk to him…."_

_"Ghost!arghhhh!"_

_"…" "shut up and go online!"_

_"Huh? Who are you?"_

_"Your conscious! Duh!"_

_"Huh?"_

_"…"_

Okaayyy''' that was weird... whatever...maybe...I should.. **go online**..

I felt then as if my legs had a mind of it's own. One minute I was sitting confortably on the sill... the next, sitting on the computer chair..

**.:kags has just signed on:.**

_Opps. Damn.. forgot to sign on as offline.._

**.:killing perfection:. says: hi**

_krap.._


	3. chappie 2

Disclaimer: Dont oWn :nething: but pLOt!

Sowwie, short chappie. Ill make next chappy longer. And thankyou Cloud Inu for the reply! Please read and review! I need all the feedback I can get! my first fanfic!

* * *

Wonderful memories started filled me. It left me with only happiness. How I would race with him and Sango to the 7-eleven. How I would always lose and make up an excuse to not treat them to a drink.

Sigh. My heart began to throb again. Talking to him was really a bad idea. It just made me want to see him again.

* * *

_Flashback: I was really unsure at that time.. if talking to him was the right thing. _

_**One**, if I dont talk to him, he might think that Im avoiding him. _

_**Two**, if I talk to him, I don't want to be questioned. _

_The very thing that I tried to run away from. The truth. But then my curiosity about him got the better of me._

* * *

**.:kags:. says: hi**

**.:killing perfection:. says: sup? i havent seen u a long time..**

**.:kags:. says: ya.. been busy.. and all that stuff...enough about me, so how are you?**

**.:killing perfection:. says: pretty horrible..**

**.:kags has just signed off:.

* * *

**

crap! wth? sigh I really need to get my computer fixed. It's been shutting down on me.. I wonder why Sesshy has been doing horrible? Another breakup? Haiii.. it really hurts me when he is upset BUT it hurts me more when I realize the girls that he is dating- is not me.

_Im starting to realize i think about you more and more everyday.&& everytime I talk to you I fall a little harder_


End file.
